First Kiss
by Shamelsshussy
Summary: This is the first part of a triptych I'm planning that revolves around the beginning of Bette and Tina's relationship. It also stands on its own as a first kiss story.


Almost 11 on a Sunday morning in LA, the famous California sunshine streaming down

Almost 11 on a Sunday morning in LA, and the famous California sunshine was streaming down. Cafés were open to the brunch crowd, sidewalks filled with the lazy stroll of window shoppers and tourists. Most people in the city were well on their way to enjoying a leisurely spring day.

But Bette Porter was not most people.

The Bette Porter gallery had opened just a few months ago, but already it was known as the hottest new commodity on the contemporary art scene, and Bette was the fire behind the heat. Last night's dinner at the gallery had brought both Bette and the gallery to new heights. Several pieces had been sold that Saturday, two at record prices. The artist, Catherine Opie, was of course thrilled to hear that. At the party, Bette introduced Catherine to a young professor who was publishing brilliant work on some of the same themes of gender and difference as Catherine explored in her portraits. The two of them had hit it off immediately, and began talking last night about doing a book project together. Bette got a rush knowing that she was making the connections that would drive the worlds of art and ideas forward.

Her clients were energized too, catching the hot spark of success. Eric had certainly been in high spirits, charming everyone with his boyish grin, showing off his girlfriend Tina.

Tina.

Bette's memories of Tina were a point of stillness in a night that otherwise jumped. Where everyone else moved and shook, Tina stood. Gazed. Bette remembered a sweet, slow drawl to her speech.

All in all, it had been a very stimulating night for Bette.

Which was why, against her better judgment, Bette had let Alice talk her into checking out a club after the dinner was over. Keyed up and humming, Bette had hoped she could meet a girl, take her home, tire herself out.

Rather than dissipate, her energy grew. Several women tried to speak to her at the club, but Bette found she couldn't focus on any of them and went home alone, frustrated, overtired. She didn't sleep for a long time, and woke late in the morning, already irritated.

Now, stuck in a crush of Sunday drivers, she cursed the traffic and hoped the cleaning staff she'd hired lived up to their reputation. She had a private showing for potential clients scheduled for 1 pm and everything had to be perfect.

Finally, the traffic cleared, and Bette shoved the gas pedal to the floor.

A few minutes later, Bette hurried into the gallery. Without putting her bag down, she marched through the space, scrutinizing every detail. But it was pristine. The tables were cleared and put away, not a crumb remained anywhere. The scuffs made by shoes on the lower walls by the entry were cleaned away, the hangers on the coat rack all evenly spaced, facing the same direction. No trace of the night before.

Bette was almost disappointed to find the energy of the previous night so quickly cleared out of the gallery space. She was glad things were in order for the showing that afternoon, but a roaring fight with the cleaning company might have worked off some of this energy that refused to abate.

Bette walked back toward her desk, passing the photo Tina had been so fascinated by last night. Bette's steps slowed, and then stopped in the spot where they had stood together.

Alone, Bette finally indulged herself, and let her mind linger on the remembered glow of Tina's shoulders. Silky strands of Tina's honey blonde hair brushing her fingers as she plucked that earring from its precarious perch. Tina's soft laugh teasing at the edges of her thoughts.

But just for a moment. And then Bette walked quickly on, working hard to put Tina from her mind. The fact that she was straight girl wasn't much of a problem. The fact that she was the girlfriend of a client was.

Approaching her desk, Bette felt her tension finally calm as she returned to regular work mode. She ran down her mental list of tasks she hoped to accomplish before her clients arrived at 1pm.

"Review invoices. Reschedule with Alex. Renew listings in the weekly…"

There was an envelope and note propped against her keyboard.

_Miss Porter. We found this while cleaning._

She picked up the envelope and shook its contents into the palm of her hand.

Bette stared at the earring, her body still, her mind wild with wonder. Her heartbeat sped and the nervous churn in her stomach returned with a vengeance.

"Oh. Shit."

The electric jolt of last night flooding her system again, Bette remembered Tina's blush when their hands brushed, the way their eyes were drawn to each other repeatedly across the crowded room.

This undeniable, persistent desire for a woman she barely knew was truly unnerving.

Bette sank into her desk chair. After a deep breath, she put the earring back into the envelope, and the envelope down on her desk. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now.

As far as Bette knew, Tina was straight. But Bette had bedded straight girls before, plenty of times. She knew she was more than capable of seducing any woman who was interested. Glancing at the envelope again, Bette was sure that she had seen Tina put this earring safely back in her ear. So Tina was interested.

But Tina was also involved. With one of Bette's best clients. The appropriate thing to do would be to exercise some self-control.

But Bette wasn't very good at self-control.

And Tina would be back. Bette wondered how soon.

She didn't have long to wonder.

Tina was sitting in her car outside the gallery. She had been there for 15 minutes already, had watched Bette drive up, unlock the door and disappear inside. Tina hadn't felt strange about coming this morning, until she realized that she and Bette would be completely alone in the gallery. The thought threw her into a panic. She considered coming back another time, calling first, bringing Eric.

But then she remembered how gracious Bette had been last night. How graceful.

Her mind lingered on the memory of Bette's long, lean body moving through the bustling crowd at the party, the warmth of Bette's body along her own when they had stood side by side gazing at a photograph.

Tina felt a flush rise in her cheeks.

All her life, Tina had cherished her crushes on women as a sweet little stirring secret, a form of idol worship reserved for cool babysitters, pretty school teachers, the bossy, popular sorority sisters.

But the feelings didn't usually come on this fast or this strong.

Thinking of Bette, the familiar, innocuous two-dimensional feelings of a girl crush were taking on depth and form, filling up Tina's chest, squeezing organs into new quarters, leaving her breathless.

She knew Bette was a lesbian. Eric had joked about his own failed attempts at hitting on her.

Tina wondered if maybe Bette thought she was pretty.

She caught her own eye in the rearview mirror and had no idea what she was thinking.

"I just need to get my earring," Tina muttered to herself, feeling silly.

Tina flung her car door open and marched herself up to the gallery and pressed the buzzer.

At her desk, Bette was surprised to hear the door. Her clients weren't due for hours. Her intern James was coming in to pack up some of the newly purchased pieces, but he knew the code.

Whoever it was, Bette was relieved to have a distraction from these disquieting thoughts about Tina. She moved quickly toward the door and opened it.

"Hi…Bette. I think. I think I left something…"

The words came out in a rush and too loud. But Bette barely heard a thing.

Tina was wearing a sheer white button down shirt and jeans, looking impossibly more gorgeous than she had last night in a cocktail dress. The sight of her made up Bette's mind. There would be other clients. But there was only one chance with Tina. Right now.

Bette meant to say something witty and charming. All that came out was a quiet "Hello."

Tina watched Bette's lips move and had no idea what she said. She couldn't believe it. Before noon on a Sunday morning and still the only word to describe this woman was ravishing. Tina felt awkward in her casual clothes and wished she had thought to wear a dress, or put on lipstick.

Bette noticed Tina's eyes lingering on her lips and found her voice.

"Come in."

Tina stepped into the gallery, heard Bette shut the door behind her.

"My earring…"Tina turned and found Bette closer than she expected.

"I know." Bette smiled. "I found it."

Tina had never realized there was such a thin line between being terrified and being thrilled.

Trying to calm herself, Tina moved toward the art. Putting some distance between Bette's body and her own might make it easier to breathe.

Tina slowly passed the photos, pretending to notice them. She felt Bette's eyes on her as she crossed the room. She stopped front of the same print she had admired last night, her back to Bette. Tina heard steps echo in the empty space as Bette came toward her.

Tina felt a need to fill the stillness of the large gallery with talk.

"Its even more powerful now. With no one else here. It feels so much more intimate."

Bette was beside her now, gazing down at Tina from her imposing height. At Tina's words, she raised an eyebrow, and shot Tina a small wicked grin.

A furious blush rose in Tina's cheeks. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "The art, I mean."

Bette's expression softened. "That's one of my favorite things about the gallery actually. Sometimes I come early, or stay late just to be alone with the work."

"Is that why you came early today?"

"Today? No. Today I came to work. I have clients coming…" Bette stopped. "How did you know I'd be here anyway?"

Tina raised her head, her clear, honest gaze met Bette's questioning look. "I didn't. I just took a chance."

Bette was the one finding it hard to breathe now. She immediately moved to regain control.

"Come with me," and she moved toward her office, knowing Tina would follow.

As she walked, her back to Tina, Bette recovered with several deep breaths. By the time she reached her desk her pulse was almost steady again.

She moved around to the far side of the desk to get the envelope, stealing just a few more seconds to regain complete composure.

Somehow Tina kept knocking her off balance.

Bette shook the earring gently into the palm of her hand as she walked toward Tina.

"You know, I could have sworn I watched you put this back in your ear." Despite the flutter in her stomach, Bette's voice was low, warm, confident.

Tina's gaze was steady, considering. She reached for the earring, a gentle touch, brushing Bette's palm. Bette's fingers curled around her fingertips and held on, pulling her closer. Bette's lips found Tina's mouth, a warm, soft, quick, undemanding but undeniable kiss.

The first instant Tina knew Bette's mouth, she missed it.

She struggled to react, but Tina's body overrode any rational thought, her mind consumed by sensation. Her lips and fingertips tingled, she couldn't move or speak, or take her eyes from Bette's face.

When Tina remained unresponsive, doubt flickered across Bette's features, a quick shadow. Her stunning smile faded, her luminous eyes dimmed.

Tina was fascinated by the transformation. Bette had been an idol and unreal. But now she was clearly a woman. Tina smiled a tiny smile, realizing she could make Bette glow again.

Tina placed two soft quick kisses on Bette's mouth and lingered on the third. She grew lightheaded on the warm, spicy scent of Bette's perfume, the silkiness of a woman's skin so close to her own. She breathed deep, and on the exhale, the tip of her tongue brushed against Bette's top lip.

Bette had been still until now, trying to give Tina room to explore, but the fluttering touch of Tina's tongue excited her to action. She had to taste more, immediately.

Bette moved her right hand to Tina's waist, drawing her closer. She took control, sliding her tongue against Tina's, reveling in the taste, pressing her mouth, her body, her self, hard against Tina, the fire of desire igniting to a blaze as the heat of their bodies mingled, thighs sliding against each other like it had always been this way.

Tina had lost any semblance of control. Her arms went around Bette's neck, a hand burying itself in Bette's silky hair, keeping the brunette's gorgeous, delicious mouth pressed to hers.

Bette stroked the roof of Tina's mouth with her tongue, a smooth persistent rhythm that resonated throughout Tina's body. She was wet already, but now she was groaning for Bette, whispering "Fuck me." against her mouth.

Bette's blood surged, pounding in her ears. She lost her balance. She tilted, and found herself sitting on the edge of the desk for support. She pulled Tina over to stand in front of her, never breaking contact, kissing Tina's mouth, chin, neck, running her hands over Tina's hips, waist, ribcage. Tina arched into Bette's touch, pressing a hard nipple into her palm, moaning with pleasure at the contact.

Bette moved her fingers to the top button of Tina's shirt. She looked up at Tina for approval, and saw the very beginning of nod. Just then, a crash echoed through the gallery.

Cursing, Bette tore herself away from Tina's embrace and ran out of her office, to investigate the sound. She found James, her intern, sprawled on the floor, his legs tangled with the reception desk chair.

"Bette! I. I. Uh. I. You said to... To come pack the orders. I didn't. um…know. I mean. I didn't see..." James struggled to extricate himself from the chair. He finally succeeded and got to his feet.

"I was just leaving, " he said, red with embarrassment to the tips of his ears. "I tripped."

It took everything Bette had to keep herself from growling into his sheepish 18 year old face. She let out a frustrated sigh instead. "Its…It's fine James. Just go down to the storage unit and get started with the crates."

James hurried away, glad to get out of Bette's sight.

Bette reentered her office, and found Tina standing where she had left her, looking stunned. She didn't look at Bette but kept her gaze trained on the desktop. The connection of a moment ago was gone, and between them was only an awkward silence.

Bette spoke first. "Tina, I…"

"I have to go."

"I understand," Bette answered quietly, keeping some distance between her body and Tina's.

Tina tried to leave but found she couldn't resist the soft, vulnerable tone of Bette's voice. She looked up and found Bette looking at her with a mixture of longing, concern, and sheer terror. She stepped closer and took Bette's right hand in hers. She pressed Bette's palm against her chest, over her heart. She put her other hand against Bette's chest and they stood, in silence, feeling each other's heart race.

"Is it always like this?"Tina asked.

Bette shook her head slowly. "Not for me. No."

Tina took a shaky breath. "Then I really have to go." Her hand lingered on Bette's chest for a moment but then her touch was gone and she was out the door.

Bette leaned against her desk, drained of all emotion. She hung her head and massaged the growing knot in the muscles of her right shoulder. Her eye caught the light glinting off something on the floor and she knelt to inspect it more closely.

She came up holding the delicate, impossible object. Tina had forgotten her earring.


End file.
